1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers for C-shaped lock rings, and in particular to pliers suitable for both closing and opening C-shaped lock rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, pliers for C-shaped lock rings are common hand tools for assembling or disassembling C-shaped lock rings. When the C-shaped lock ring needs to be mounted onto a tube body, external pliers for C-shaped lock rings is utilized to expend open the C-shaped lock ring and then jacket the C-shaped lock ring onto the tube body. When the C-shaped lock ring needs to be mounted in a hole, internal pliers for C-shaped lock rings is utilized to tighten the C-shaped lock ring. However, two different pliers for C-shaped lock rings is very inconvenient for users.
The present invention has provide pliers for C-shaped lock rings to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.